The Rejected One
by Aino Minako Meiou
Summary: Uma songfic que simplesmente vai expressar a dor de uma doce meninaShunrei que foi esquecida pelas pessoas que ela mais gostava e que ainda gosta. [Baseada em fatos reais].


_**The Rejected One.**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO: **_ Uma songfic que simplesmente vai expressar a dor de uma doce menina(Shunrei) que foi esquecida pelas pessoas que ela mais gostava e que ainda gosta. E procura entender os motivos de tamanha rejeição. Acabou amargurada, cheia de ódio e andando por várias ruas das demais avenidas movimentadas da cidade, só mesmo pensando o porque de tudo isso estar acontecendo com ela.

_**Retratação: **_o anime Saint Seiya não é meu, pertence ao Masami Kurumada e a Toei... quem dera que fosse meu, mas eu tenho que encarar a realidade que não é, xD! Bem, pelo menos a songfic é minha né.

**Boa leitura á todos!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diário de Shunrei: (**_**The Rejected One).**_

**Daqui em diante eu começarei a contar um pouquinho da minha vida cotidiana.**

Meus dias são todos iguais... eu adentro no recinto, (no caso meu quarto) e lá vivo na plena escuridão e solidão. Eu que já fui uma menina doce e feliz, já não sou mais a mesma. Eu sou infeliz e amargurada, porque sai ano e entra ano e não muda nada na minha vida, e se mudar é sempre para pior. Motivo de tamanha decpeção: não tenho nenhuma amiga se quer. Minhas melhores amigas viraram ás costas para mim, e eu não faço a menor idéia o porque disso, eu queria muito descobrir. Há uma outra pessoa que sabe o motivo, mas não quis me contar. Só apenas disse que era um motivo muito bobo. As únicas coisas que eu passo fazendo na minha vida monótona

é estudar, voltar para casa e estudar mais um pouco até eu me entregar ao meu único entretenimento que me faz um pouco mais feliz, ou seja: o meu computador. Pode ser um objeto mas é meu único amigo para todas as horas.

Eu estou cansada disso! Por mais que eu mande emails, de nada adiantará. Elas não querem mesmo saber de mim. Pra elas tanto faz se eu estou viva ou morta. Simplesmente sou invisível ou melhor: eu não existo! Eu odeio ser excluída, é ruim demais se sentir feito uma bonequinha de pano que é usada e depois é jogada no lixo. Elas parecem que não exergam que eu também tenho sentimentos e que sou humana e que todo o ser-humano erra. Mas que merece sim, uma segunda chance.

Penso e penso e só duas coisas me vem em mente depois:

Primeiro: Tentar de algum jeito voltar a ser amiga delas (porém, isso é impossível. Como diz o ditado: "Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar").

Segundo: Se vingar (embora, não é bem isso que eu quero).

Tem vezes que simplesmente quero morrer... sim eu não sou tão sozinha o quanto parece, mas eu sei perfeitamente que não posso contar muito com os meus pais e com o meu irmão de 8 anos nem se fala! Menos ainda! E tem certas coisas que não dá para conversar com os meus pais.

Eu queria muito uma amiga (nem que fosse uma) para poder conversar sair e me divertir! Então vem a seguinte pergunta na minha cabeça: Porque as outras pessoas conseguem ser felizes e eu não? Eu sou simpática e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim parece que nunca consigo agradar ninguém, então eu creio que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma se eu partir desse mundo para os outros. Ops, eu esqueci de uma coisa muito importante, citar o nome das minhas amigas: Hilda e Saori.

Após Shunrei terminar de colocar tudo no seu diário, já em lágrimas foi para fora agarrar um pouco de ar, pegou sua mini mochila colocou nas costas. E em uma das mãos segurava seu disckmann e com os fones de ouvido nas duas orelhas saiu á caminhar sem rumo escutando música e cantarolando sem ao menos dar bola se estava sendo desafinada ao cantar ou não, sempre com a mesma expressão no rosto amargurada, triste e ao mesmo tempo cheia de ódio dentro de si.

Foi em um lápso de loucura que começou a pixar as paredes de um beco sem saída com a letra de uma música que combinava exatamente com ela.

_**NOTA:**_Ela achou uma tinta spray no chão e como estava perto do beco sem saída, ou seja em uma (rua sem saída) começou a pixar as paredes sem se importar se levaria bronca ou não, pois ela não se importava com mais nada!

**Nobody's Home**

**By Shunrei.**

**I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again**

Eu não saberia te dizer  
Porque ela se sentia daquele jeito  
Ela se sentia assim todos os dias  
Eu não pudia ajudá-la  
Só a via cometer  
Os mesmos erros novamente 

**What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

**  
**O que está errado, o que está errado agora?  
Problemas demais, demais  
Ela nem sabe,  
Qual é o seu lugar 

**(Chorus)  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside**

**  
**Ela quer ir pra casa  
Mas não tem ninguém lá  
É onde ela fica  
Despedaçada por dentro  
Sem lugar pra onde ir  
Para acabar com suas lágrimas  
Despedaçada por dentro

**Open your eyes (open your eyes)  
And look outside  
Find the reason why (why)  
You've been rejected (you've been rejected)  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind**

**  
**Abra seus olhos  
E olhe lá fora  
Descubra o motivo pelo qual,  
Você foi rejeitada  
E agora você não pode encontrar  
O que deixou pra trás

**Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs**

Seja forte, seja forte agora  
Problemas demais, demais  
Ela nem sabe,  
Qual é o seu lugar

**(Chorus)  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside**

**  
**Ela quer ir pra casa  
Mas não tem ninguém lá  
É onde ela fica,  
Despedaçada pro dentro  
Sem lugar pra onde ir,  
Pra acabar com suas lágrimas  
Despedaçada por dentro 

**Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place (yeah!)**

Ela esconde seus sentimentos  
Não consegue encontrar seus sonhos  
Ela está perdendo a cabeça  
Está caindo  
Ela não consegue achar seu lugar  
Ela está perdendo a fé  
Ela está sem esperanças  
Ela está por aí(yeah!)

**(Chorus)  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside  
**

Ela quer ir pra casa  
Mas não tem ninguém lá  
É onde ela fica,  
Despedaçada por dentro  
Sem lugar pra onde ir,  
Pra acabar com suas lágrimas  
Despedaçada por dentro

**She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)  
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh**

**  
**

Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro  
Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro

Shunrei termina a pixação nas paredes e sai correndo pois dois guardas viram e agora a seguem, por fim consegue escapar dos guardas. Voltou para sua casa e foi novamente para seu único refúgio: seu quarto e mais uma vez adentrou no quarto da chamado:** "**_**SOLIDÃO**_**".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**N/A: **_Bom, eu tentei fazer uma songfic que preste, mas mesmo que não tenha ficado lá essas coisas, uma coisa eu posso afirmar: eu creio que a idéia que eu queria passar eu acho que passei para todas as pessoas que é: Como é terrível ser rejeitado(a), ainda mais quando se trata das suas duas melhores amigas, sendo que uma foi sua amiga de infância. Eu tenho que lembrar á todos que a música **Nobody's Home **não é da minha autoria e muito menos da autoria da personagem Shunrei, e sim da autoria da cantora **Avril Lavigne**. Mas nas paredes que a jovem Shunrei pixou era simplesmente para deixar bem claro o que ela queria dizer com essa letra de música, embora estivesse um pouco difícil ela pixar por causa que uma de suas mãos estavam ocupadas por causa do seu disckmann que nem sequer deu tempo de ela colocar dentro da mini-mochila. Eu espero que tenham gostado, mas se não gostarem... tudo bem. Eu peço desculpas se infelizmente não deu para colocar os dourados, mas fazer o que né... não era pra ser mesmo com eles, pelo menos essa não.

Por gentileza mandem reviews com comentários do que acharam da songfic, sugestões e críticas construtivas. Tudo isso é de extrema importância pra mim e será muito bem-vindo. _**OBSERVAÇÃO: **_Songfic baseada em fatos reais.

**Um grande beijo carinhoso e fiquem com Zeus, xD! Fuiiii!!!**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
